1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new hose coupling and method of making the same as well as to the combination of such a hose coupling and a tubular hose attached thereto.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a hose coupling adapted to be attached to an end of the tubular hose, the coupling having a longitudinal axis and comprising a tubular insert portion adapted to be inserted into one end of the hose and having an external peripheral surface that is substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis and a tubular ferrule portion disposed in substantially concentric and spaced relation about the insert portion to define an annular recess therebetween and being adapted to be radially inwardly deformed toward the longitudinal axis to clamp the end of the hose between the ferrule portion and the insert portion after the end of the hose has been received in the annular recess, the ferrule portion having a plurality of inwardly directed and axially spaced apart annular ridges for deforming into the end of the hose when the ferrule portion is radially inwardly deformed, each ridge having opposed annular side faces and an inner annular free end face therebetween, each side face having a substantially straight axial cross-sectional configuration that forms an acute angle with a radially disposed centerline of its respective ridge and each free end face having a substantially straight axial cross-sectional configuration and thereby being substantially blunt, each acute angle being substantially the same as the other acute angles. For example, see the U.S. patent to Lyon, U.S. Pat. No. 2,661,225; the U.S. patent to Mattson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,683 and the Australian patent to Duffield, No. 510,400.
Also see the Australian patent to Duffield et al, No. 540,851 wherein the blunt end face of each ridge of the ferrule portion has the straight axial cross-sectional configuration thereof make an acute angle with the longitudinal axis of the coupling. However, it appears that the opposed side faces of each ridge form different sized acute angles with the radial centerline of their respective ridge whereby each ridge appears to have non-symmetrical side faces.
In addition, see the U.S. patent to Currie et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,841 for another example of non-symmetrical side faces on the ridges of the ferrule portion in combination with blunt end faces on such ridges.